


Getting His Kicks During Training

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco doesn't know how to respond when Shadis pairs him and Annie up to practice hand to hand combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting His Kicks During Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CURUS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/gifts).



  Shadis was assigning them different people to work with on hand to hand combat that day.  After Connie and Sasha had goofed off to such an obvious degree, everyone was expected to work harder on hand to hand.  Even Annie was being watched like a hawk, as she normally skipped out on it, and even though Marco tried his best...Well, he was far from very good, even if he was physically bulky.  So, logically, Shadis paired them together.

  Annie stared at Marco for a good two minutes (annoyed?  Surprised?  Disinterested?  Who knew?), before sighing and tossing the wooden knife at him.  “Oh!  Uhm, okay, well, ah…”  Marco stammered, anxiously looking around.  He knew that it was just training, but it didn’t feel  _ right _ to go up against someone that was so...Small.  Krista seemed to be holding her own against Reiner, and Armin was making Bertholdt sweat more than usual, but...Annie was different.  She never held back, and never expected anyone else to hold back either.  It was why she and Jean had made such good sparring partners, or even her and Eren.  Plus Marco had...Maybe kind of sort of been harboring a small crush on the mysterious blonde for a little while now.  So it wasn’t like he could just  _ attack _ her.  Marco looked over his shoulder at where Mikasa and Jean were sparring, watching Mikasa easily disarm a very halfheartedly attacking Jean.  Well...He could just do that...

  “Hurry up Bodt, before I die of old age,” Annie called, jolting Marco out of his thoughts.  Biting his lip, Marco approached her, knife held out as if it were something disgusting, not at all like they were told to approach for an ‘attack’ in training.  Annie sighed in annoyance, before moving forward quickly to disarm him, almost too fast for Marco to see.  He was left standing there, empty handed but not too surprised.  What did surprise him, though, was Annie immediately going on the attack, swiping at him with the newly acquired weapon.  It was only his fast reflexes that prevented him from getting stabbed (and even if it was just a wooden prop to practice with, it still would’ve hurt and probably broken the skin with the speed she moved at), and immediately he was on the defensive, not even trying to take the knife from her.  Only when Shadis’ whistle blew, signaling for the attacker to hand over the knife, did Annie stop.

  “You heard Shadis earlier.  Put some effort into it this time,” Annie spat, tossing the knife to Marco before retying her hair, to keep more of her bangs out of her face.  Once she was done with her hair, Marco immediately went on the attack, exactly like they had been told to.  However, Annie didn’t attempt to disarm him in the way that they had been taught, and Marco felt his stomach drop when he realized she wa-

  A hand over his throat, and his knees were swept out from underneath him, and soon he was literally head over heels, the knife no longer in his hands.  With a heavy thud that knocked the air out of his lungs, Marco landed, immediately curling up to defend his chest and belly instinctively.  When another attack didn’t come, Marco opened his squeezed shut eyes, blinking in surprise at the look on Annie’s face.

  It wasn’t her usual bored look, though it seemed like it at first glance.  Her eyebrows were raised up too much for boredom, and the flat line of her mouth was turned up slightly at the edges.  Was she perhaps...Impressed that Marco had gone on the attack so quickly?  Before he could put much thought into it, Annie was reaching down to help him back up, something she normally never did during training, with anyone.  Was it just a good day for her?

  “Hurry up Bodt, we still have a half hour to kill before we’re dismissed for lunch,” She sighed, not even straining the slightest as she pulled him to his feet.  Marco sighed as well, trying to ignore just how surprisingly soft her hand was in his, taking the offered knife once more.  It was going to be a long half hour, if she kept flipping him like that...He’d definitely remember how she looked above him, not even wanting to admit to himself that he  _ really _ liked how she looked above him.


End file.
